Insistence
by Mello2014
Summary: Something was coming. Someone was about to disrupt the balance again. A balance earth wasn't ready to relinquish her fair touch from. {Teen Wolf Post S3B} [Spoilers from the Season ahead].


_Sort of a drabble, bc it's so short. Enjoy it anyways!_

* * *

For once, the quiet in Beacon Hills didn't bother her.

Marin Morrell was used to the chill under her skin that came with the impending death that always seemed to surround the small town. Being an emissary made her already existent observance heightened to the supernatural. After the war with the nogitsune, Allison and Aiden were lost, and there also went the balance that nature and her servants, the emissaries, were commissioned to maintain. The scales had been tipped; there was special pain in the earth when a child died. Beacon Hills had sent too many young people fall, and the earth groaned with the pain of swallowing the lives of those taken too soon.

But the nogitsune had been powerful, and its death brought in a balance that Marin and Deaton wouldn't have to deal with. Nature's agents were free to take the night off.

But Morrell was always working; she worked as a guidance counselor at BHHS, a therapist at Eichen House, and a personal psychotherapist. She was in her office at the Beacon Hills Psychiatric Center filing papers and organizing herself. There was no shortage of people who needed mental help in this town, and after Scott's, Stiles', and Allison's sacrifice to the nematon, things were not going to get any better. For so long, Beacon Hills hadn't seen the wars that were undoubtedly coming back because the nematon had been destroyed. She needed to prepare herself, and not just professionally.

Yes, the citizens of Beacon Hills did not know what was coming to them, but now that the supernatural were being summoned back to Beacon Hills, Morrell and her brother were to equip themselves. Her emissary powers were much like those of her counterpart, the werewolf's; they became more powerful when she was connected to a pack or more than one emissary. But Marin's associations with the Alpha pack under Duecalion burned all her bridges—especially the one with her brother. It would take a lot to get in good with him, but he was her best shot at protection because when the storms hit, they all wouldn't able to rely on a bunch of teenagers to deal with it; no matter their potential or status' as True Alphas. She hadn't been a good guy in such a long time; she's played the fence and held her intentions close because this benefited herself and every other party. But it wouldn't be that easy anymore, and she needed allies.

And as much as she needed the others, she was sure that Deaton wouldn't be opposed to her help; he was brilliant and had taught her a thing or two but he'd never left BH. She knew things he didn't, and this made her of value, if nothing else. But did that matter more than the fact that he was her brother? And she was his sister? Did family matter to the Deaton's anymore? Had it ever?

She was so wrapped up in thought that she hadn't heard her assistant knocking on the door.

"Ms. Morrell?"

"Yes, Mr. Wong?" she smiled disarmingly at him.

"There's a Carter Avery here for you."

Morrell knew that name, and knew that it was a fake, but she smiled at her young assistant anyway, "Send him in."

Morrell braced herself against the desk, and breathed deeply, because as much as she wanted to deny what was coming, it would, with or without her protests. Someone, _he_, was about to disrupt the balance again. A balance earth wasn't ready to relinquish her fair touch from.

So when he walked in, closing the door behind him, she feigned nonchalant surprise.

"And I was beginning to wonder…"

"Don't be coy with me; you knew I'd come"

"There was no question of if; just a matter of when and where. Interesting choice"

"Morrell, I'm not hear to play any games. I don't have time for the enigmas"

She crossed her arms, standing and squaring her shoulders, "no need to be so cordial, Mr. Argent; it's not as if we don't know each other".

He gritted his teeth, and she got ready for a fight. Nothing came of a grief stricken hunter; they saw that from Gerard Argent. But the younger Argent was different. He wasn't spiteful with hidden agendas. The one thing about him, and what seemed to be apparent in his daughter, was that his eyes were an open book to his soul. So she looked into them.

Grief. Pain. Desperation. That last one scared her, because even though she looked and did not see any anger or malice or bitterness, desperation was a breeding ground for anything. So she didn't budge, and lifted her chin a little higher, "what do you want, Argent?"

He gulped, and slumped a little against the door, mumbling something into his chest. She was startled at the sight of him. Argent was the type of man that held so much power in his eyes and stance; he intimidated on a regular, so seeing him so small and defeated unsettled her. She was used to the Argent that prepared for the worst, not the one left in the wake of it.

"What?" She approached him now, because he had proven to not be a physical threat; she didn't know if she'd be able to get those desperate eyes out of her head, though.

"Bring her back", he said, looking her straight in the eye.

She felt transparent under his gaze. She had been so prepared for violence; she almost welcomed it because it was familiar to her. But this…this desperate thought leading to this desperate request made her feel unhinged.

"Argent…you know I can't do that. Allison is gone—"

"Marin", his voice broke something in her; she'd never heard someone beg her name the way he was, "I know you can—and I don't care what it takes…please", his eyes pierced hers again.

She hesitated. "No", she shook her head, "I'm sorry. But no".

Chris Argent rose from his slumped state, and stood right in front of the therapist, invading her space and captivating her eyes, "I won't stop. I don't care how many times you say no, I'll be here, in your office, again, asking you the same question until I hear the answer I want."

She didn't blink, "the answer won't change" she paused, looking at him in the eye, _meaning_ it, "I understand...but I will not disrupt the balance, Argent. What's done is done."

He locked gazes with her, and for a moment they stood. Neither would waver. Neither would look away nor give in. She meant what she said. He meant what he promised.

And even after he left and the night was still again, Marin Morrell could feel the earth preparing itself.

Something was coming.

He was going to disrupt the balance.

And she was going to help him.

* * *

_So there we go. I kind of want to continue this because I love it, but my heart cant handle Allison and Aiden...:,(_

_I totally ship Ms. Morrell/Chris Argent because it would be cute as pie._

_Hope you enjoyed! Drop me a review!_


End file.
